DragonBall GC
by DragonofHeart
Summary: Its about action adventure romance drama... What will become of the Saiyans when evil comes and four saiyans have to stop it all? Read and find out to see the exciting chapters of DragonBall GC.. If I don't get more then 5 reviews perchpt I'm deleting it
1. The Attack of the Saiyans

Dragonball GC: The Attack of The Saiyans  
  
"Dad! Goku is here! Quit training and take a break!" yelled Cynthia, Vegeta's daughter. She had red hair which she dyed from black and blue eyes. She has the determination like Bulma and the strength of Vegeta.  
  
"Damn that Sayian girl," Vegeta muttered, Cynthia felt hurt since she heard what he said. Then he went out of his training room and put on a pink shirt and blue pants. Then he walked out and went towards where Cynthia and Goku were.  
  
"Hey Vegeta... your wearing... pink..." Goku said, Cynthia giggled.  
  
"Quiet you-" Vegeta started.  
  
"Hey Dad! Mind if I use your training room?" Trunks said as he entered the room. He was Cynthia's older brother by three years, he was fourteen and Cynthia was eleven.  
  
"Sure, why not..." Vegeta answered, yet whenever Cynthia asks to use the room, he says no.  
  
"Yo, Cynth, wanna join?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Okay," she said as she followed Trunks to the training room.  
  
"I called Goten to come over to train too," Trunks said, as he turned on the lights and played some rock music. "Now lets get started..." Trunks put the gravitational system on eighty and their weight grew more.  
  
"Er, Trunks? How are we suppose to train?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"Uh- We fight each other when Goten comes. Me and Goten vurses you," Trunks said.  
  
"But that's not fair. I'm calling a friend too," Cynthia said as she got out of the room and phoned her friend who was also a saiyan, and was Goku's daughter. "Hello? Hi Chi Chi. Is Lizzya there... Hi Sil, could you come over? Okay, see ya here then."  
  
"Sooo, wassup Cynthia?" Goten said behind her back.  
  
"Oh, hi," she replied, she had a crush on him.  
  
"So is Silver coming?" Trunks asked, Silver was Lizzya's nickname because her eyes are silver, Silver was the same age as Cynthia was, then the door bell rang.  
  
"She is now..." and Cynthia answered the door as Goku and Vegeta left to Kami's Tower. "Sup, lets battle..." and she told Silver how it's gunna be like.  
  
"Okay, let the games begin!" Goten yelled. "Ka...ME...HA...ME....HAAAA!"  
  
"Ha! Ring of dooom!" Silver said as she hit the attack Goten shot, and she put her hand in the air and a ring of yellow appeared and she aimed it at Goten.  
  
"Ahhh!" Goten cried as he dogded the attack.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Trunks yelled as he kicked Cynthia and she flew to the ground but flipped over and landed on her feet. Then she kicked off and flew and punched Trunks on the back and then kicked him on the leg.  
  
"Hee hee hee," Cynthia laughed as she saw Trunks hit the ground.  
  
"Haaaaaaaa!" Silver yelled as she kicked Goten on the stomach, then the two of them started punching and dodging each other's attacks in a fast speed.  
  
"Ugh!" Goten grunted as Silver punched him on the stomach.  
  
"Ka-Me-Ha-ME-" Cynthia was about to yell when Bulma entered the room.  
  
"Cynthia, Trunks! What are you doing!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Uh- Sparing..." Cynthia said.  
  
"Don't you ever play like that again!" Bulma yelled as she left the room.  
  
"Busted..." Trunks said, for Vegeta doesn't like it when they have friends over in his training room. The kids were sweaty and so they went to the bathroom to wash their face and then went to eat lunch.  
  
"Oh boy! Lunch!" Goten said and the rest laughed. "It was a battle against brother and sister!"  
  
"I know, well we better go home, come on Goten. It was fun," Silver said as the two kids left on home.  
  
"I smell bad," Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks!" Goku's voice echoed as he entered the house. "Get out here, the world is under attacked!" Cynthia saw her friends heading home.  
  
"What about me?" Cynthia said.  
  
"You're too little sis," Trunks said as he flew away.  
  
"I am not little...." she muttered as she watched Trunks and Goku fly away, then she proceed to follow them. Then she felt a strong energy wave hit her, it was strong, powerful! She never felt that power before! Then Goku and Trunks flew faster and she so did she, but in the clouds.  
  
"Vegeta is holding him off, we have to hurry, Gohan is on his way, and Goten wasn't home when I got there," Goku said. "I'll contact him and Silver will go to your house for safty."  
  
Cynthia was hearing everything Goku was saying, then when they finally stopped, she saw Vegeta in the air with a person with green armor with spots of purple. Then the two stopped and landed on the ground. Vegeta just smiled and said, "How did you come back to life Cell?"  
  
"I was wished back you moran," Cell replied as he ran towards Vegeta and punched him, but Vegeta dodged it.  
  
Goku and Trunks soon joined the battle, Goku turned super sayian two and Trunks turned super sayian. Then the battle was on, the three sayians fought, then Cell hit Goku on the head, his weakness, and Goku fell towards the ground. Gohan was quickly knocked out with five really strong ki blasts. Then Trunks blasted his energy ball at Cell, but he rebounced it and it hit Trunks. The good was losing! All Cynthia could do was watch from above, until she saw Cell knock out Vegeta and wrapped his hand around his neck and carried him up.  
  
Cynthia turned super sayian and flew down with her leg out to kick Cell as she yelled, "Back off!" and kicked Cell on the head and dropped Vegeta.  
  
"Who dares hit me!" Cell yelled.  
  
"I do..." Cynthia said as she landed on the floor next to Vegeta, her blond hair flying in the wind. "And your in for a world of hurt!" But all Cell did was laugh, he laughed and laughed. "What are you laughing about!"  
  
"Your so puny!" Cell laughed. "How do you expect for you to destroy me?"  
  
"Uh- I-" Cynthia wasn't sure, she wasn't suppose to battle. "By-"  
  
"Well, I shall kill you first then I'll kill your father," Cell laughed as he stared at the young sayian.  
  
"We'll see about that!" and she disappeared and the weak Trunks could hear the battle but couldn't see the battle. Then a loud crash was heard on the floor, Cell hit the floor as Cynthia punched him down. Then a high powered energy ball hit the floor were Cell was.  
  
Then a bunch of rocks flew into the air and hit the uncounsious bodies on the floor, and Cell got up and flew towards the girl and punched her on the stomach, and hit his elbow on her back and she went falling down towards the ground and hit the floor. Then she got up and got her two hands in the air and a hug powered energy ball appeared in the air above her hands and it grew and she aimed it at Cell and shot it.  
  
But he dodged it! "NOOO!" Cynthia shouted as she quickly ran away but she didn't notice the cliff, and then an energy blast was aimed at her and she stopped before she fell, but then the blast hit her and she fell down the cliff.  
  
'I failed... I can't believe it... How could this have happened?' Cynthia thought as she fell, and then she remembered her dad, and gained strength. Before she hit the ground she flipped over and landed on her feet. She looked up and saw Cell looking down at her. "You damn basterd!"  
  
"Oh, a young sayian like yourself say bad language?" Cell laughed.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" she yelled, then kicked into the air and flew and stood a few feet away from Cell. "I shall defeat you even if it kills me too... I will not run away from my fears, I shall destroy you! And you'll regret coming to Earth."  
  
"Brave talk coming from a small little girl," Cell laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" and Cynthia powered up into super sayian two, her hair was now up to her waist instead up to her sholder. "I shall kill you!" and she flew and kicked Cell on the face hard with her foot, she moved so fast he didn't see that coming.  
  
"Damn you!" Cell yelled as Cynthia as she backed away and got ready to attack, Vegeta's body was a few inches away from Cell. Cell notice she was staring at Vegeta and quickly grabbed Vegeta by the neck. "Surrender or I'll kill your father!"  
  
Cynthia stared in horror, if she surrender, he'll kill her, but if she doesn't, he'll kill Vegeta! She looked around to see if any of the uncounsious sayians regain their strength, but no. "I-I-I... surrender..." and to that, Cell threw Vegeta aside, and grabbed the girl by the neck.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't kill you... I'll just take you prisinor, as bait for your friends to head for our trap," Cell said as he loosen his grip on Cynthia's throat and dragged her towards his ship that she didn't notice. Then Cynthia heard grunting, she moved her eyes to see who it was, it was Trunks.  
  
"Cynthia..." he whispered, as he tried to get up but fell as he stood up. "Ugh..."  
  
Then she felt bad... she was going to be a prisinor to Cell until Goku and the others save her... she cried to herself, no tears came out, except in her mind.  
  
Then, without Cynthia knowing, Vegeta looked up and saw Cell dragging Cynthia away... and he saw the look in her eyes... and all he thought was, 'Why isn't she attacking?' then he fainted.  
  
"Ugh," Goku said. "I feel like I got hit by 300 kamehamehawaves..."  
  
"Dad! Cynthia was kidnapped by Cell!" Trunks yelled. "I saw her!"  
  
"So did I..." Vegeta said, as he got up. Then he saw a note on the floor, and he picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Vegeta,  
  
I have your precious daughter. And if you want her back alive, meet me at this exact place tomorrow afternoon. And bring me all the warriors you know so battle me. Oh, and your daughter says, "Help".  
  
Cell  
  
"He has her prisinor..." Vegeta muttered as he crumpled the note. "Bulma will make me train all day to get her back."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll save her," Goku said as he looked up and saw it was night and the stars faded away by a fog of red.  
  
"It's all my fault..." Vegeta muttered and he flew off leaving stunned Trunks and Goku behind.  
  
"Goku... we will save her, right?" Trunks cried.  
  
"I hope so..." and Goku flew on home to get Lizzya, Goten, and Gohan followed to help, leaving Trunks alone to stare at the sky and wonder, wonder what is happening to his younger sister.  
  
"Cynthia... I wasn't there for you... But I'll be there for you this time," Trunks said as he flew after his dad. "Dad, wait up!"  
  
"Fly faster then," Vegeta muttered. "I need to train all day..." and he flew faster.  
  
"Fine leave me all alone," Trunks said to himself. "I'm your son..." and Trunks turned back to his normal blueish purpleish hair with blue eyes self. He then looked up because he saw a bright bright light in the sky and flew towards it, he flew over clouds and saw a ship. He quickly flew home to tell his dad where Cell was at with Cynthia.  
  
Once Trunks got home, Vegeta locked himself in the training room and he just suddenly forgot about what he saw.  
  
"Let me out of this stupid cage!" Cynthia cried as she she banged on the metal cage that is saiyan proof. "I want out!" Cynthia always had a fear of cages. "Grrrr! I want out!"  
  
"Quiet in there," Cell snapped, he's been annoyed ever since he put her in the cage. "Quiet or I'll vaporize you!" and she shut up. It has been a long night, and Cynthia stared out of the window, and the red fog caused by the ship's engine covered the stars, and then she saw a purple blueish haired person.  
  
"Trunks!" Cynthia whispered as she saw her brother fly away quickly. "No... don't leave..." but she was inside and he was outside and couldn't hear her. Soon, she fell asleep near the window.  
  
It was now morning, and she found her breakfast near the cage's enternce, it was just two buttered toast. And she ate it all. Then she just sat there, staring out the window, then it was 11:50, and Cell opened the cage and grabbed Cynthia by her neck and dragged her out of the cage and flew down towards where the Z warriors were suppose to meet.  
  
"Now now now, don't struggle or you'll kill yourself," Cell laughed as Cynthia wiggled around and tired pulling free.  
  
"Let my daughter go!" yelled a voice behind them. Cell turned around, still holding Cynthia, and saw Vegeta standing on a small cliff ready to fight. "LET HER GO!"  
  
"You have to battle me first," Cell said as he gained power and grew a third arm and with his third arm he grabbed Cynthia's neck so he could use his other two to battle anyone who came near him. Then Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan flew and landed behind Vegeta.  
  
"You fools! I shall destroy you all!" Cell yelled as he gained even more energy, and the more energy grew the bigger he got!  
  
"Attack already!" Cynthia managed to yell.  
  
"Alright," Trunks yelled as he was the first to move before Vegeta snatched him and pulled him back. "What was that for?"  
  
"Trunks, hold up, remember our plan. Kakarott gets Cynthia then we can attack," Vegeta muttered to Trunks. "Don't forget."  
  
"Sorry," Trunks said. Then Goku disappeared and then he reappeared with Cynthia.  
  
"Yay!" Cynthia said. "I'm free!"  
  
"What! Give me back the girl!" Cell yelled as he threw an energy blast at the group and everyone dodged except Cynthia who was facing the other way.  
  
"What- ahhhh!" Cynthia said, then she flew up before the blast hit her. "Whoa that was- CLOSE!" Cell's third arm snatched her again. "Noooo!" and this time her was choking her.  
  
"Cynthia!" Trunks yelled, and he flew past Vegeta and punched Cell on the face but Cell's right hand grabbed Trunks by the neck too, but Trunks had energy so he made an energy blast and shot it and Cell dropped both of the kids. Cynthia's face was blue, and Trunks flew and grabbed his sister and flew back to the group. "She's uncounsious."  
  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAA!" Goku yelled at Cell as he did the super kamehameha but Cell dodged it. Vegeta told Trunks to take Cynthia and Goten back home to help Cynthia recover.  
  
So the three kids went to Capsule Corp. leaveing Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta to take care of Cell.  
  
"Trunks, is she alright?" Goten asked Trunks as he carried Cynthia home like a baby. "Well, how come she's not saying anything?"  
  
"She's uncounsious," Trunks answered, and Capsule Corp. came into view and the kids landed and ran inside the Corp. "Mom, Cynthia is unconsious!"  
  
"Oh dear! She's safe?" Bulma said as Chi Chi came into view too and went to hug her son as Silve poped out while Bulma went to hug Cynthia who was being carried still by Trunks. "Oh thank goodness she's safe..." Bulma gave Cynthia a shot that contained medicine, and then Cynthia woke up.  
  
"Ahhh! I'm dead!" Cynthia cried as she figured out where she was. "I'm... not... dead?"  
  
"No, and thank goodness too," Silver said. "You were blue as a blueberry."  
  
"My baby was suffocating!" Bulma cried as she looked at the red mark around Cynthia's neck. "Oh you poor thing!" and she hugged Cynthia again.  
  
"Ow, your hurting me," Cynthia gasped as Bulma let go. "I have to go back and help Vegeta and Goku and Gohan!" and Cynthia kicked off and flew away.  
  
"Trunks! GET HER BACK HERE!" Bulma cried as Trunks flew after Cynthia at a fast speed.  
  
"Yo! Cynthia! Dad told us to stay away from the battle!" Trunks said as he tackle Cynthia in midair and flew behind her and grabbed her arms and then flew her back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Let go! I know Cell's weakness! I could help Dad!" Cynthia cried as Trunks pulled her towards the house. Then there was a loud crash and Cynthia quickly punched Trunks on the stomach and flew fast towards the crash...  
  
Vegeta was bleeding on his nose, Goku was bleeding on his right ear, and Gohan was now ingured badly. Gohan flew and went into a really fast punching thing, and they punched and dodged all of each other's attack then Cell punched Gohan on the stomach and Gohan punched Cell on the face.  
  
"Ugh-" Gohan groaned as he fell to the floor and made a large hole on the floor. "Ka me ha me haaaaa!" but he still dodged the attack. "Wha-u-u-ggh!" he was punched on the stomach and Vegeta came up from behind Cell and kicked him away and Goku blasted him with his super kamehamehawave and hit Cell in the stomach which went through him and he fell to the floor but somehow got up but then a blue large energy blast came bullet fast and hit Cell right on the head which caused him to desolve and melt and turn to dust and got blown to the wind.  
  
"Who?" the three Z warroirs asked when they saw Cynthia on a cliff at the far end worn out since her energy blast took out most of her energy and she bent down and started breathing deeply. The gang fly towards the young saiyan and Vegeta hugged his daughter for the first time.  
  
"Bulma, the girl is home," Vegeta called as he carried his daughter to her room and Bulma went and hugged her and gave her more medication.  
  
"Nooooo! NOT THE SHOT!" Cynthia cried, when Bulma gave it to her the other time, she was unconsious, but Bulma held her arm down and gave her her shot. "It didn't hurt?"  
  
"Of corse not idiot!" Trunks muttered as he sat on his bed at the other side of the room clutching his stomach.  
  
"Yo, sorry about that, bro," Cynthia said as soon as Vegeta and Bulma left.  
  
"Sure, so I heard you defeated Cell?" Trunks said as soon as the Son's left. "It must have been rad to have defeated a dude that father and Goku couldn't kill."  
  
"Well, they could of kill him if they knew where to hit him," Cynthia said. "I found out when he was on the computer and I saw his weaknesses."  
  
"Cool, well... I booked..." and Trunks callasped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wish I was stronger then you..."  
  
"You are, except you have to 'find the strength inside of you' and crap like that- I don't know how Goku could talk like that it sounds so retarded and gay!"  
  
"I know... maybe he is," Trunks laughed as the two laughed together."And maybe Goku liked to read books about gayness and such."  
  
Vegeta was outside the door listening to the kids conversation about Goku and the book and laughed to himself. 'So the kids talk trash behind parents' backs...' and he opened the door as Trunks said, "And he and dad were probably-" and Vegeta turned red with anger and snacked Trunks on the head and walked away.  
  
"Okay, next time we talk we go to a forest or something," Trunks said as he rubbed his head. "God that hurt like shit!"  
  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled as she grabbed soap and washed the two young saiyans' mouths. "You don't speak trash!"  
  
"Grrrrrrr!" the two kids growled as they spitted out the nasty taste.  
  
"Yup, we-we're going to a forest away from our parents... its dangerous!" Cynthia joked as they walked out the door and flew to the saiyan kids' favorite hangout, it was at a lake with ducks and geese swimming and flowers grew around the lake and their were trees and bushes and living things, nothing was dead.  
  
"Yay! We are safe!" Cynthia laughed as she climbed a tree and sat on the nearest branch, and they talked about school, which will begin in a few weeks.  
  
Well, review please, and do read the next chapter when it is updated, I have been working on it for days to make it good... And read my other fics too! Well, review!  
  
DragonGirl0 


	2. The Attack Among the Saiyans

As Cynthia sat on the tree branch, Trunks was sitting on a rock near the lake in the forest looking at the sky, thinking about life and its endings and betrayals and hatred. Cynthia jumped off the branch and sat next to Trunks, and smiled at him and he smield back.  
  
"I'm bored," Cynthia said as she looked at the lake and frowned.  
  
"Hmm, me too," Trunks said as he sensed someone coming. "Hi Goten."  
  
"I'm not Goten," it was Lizzya, and sat next to Cynthia. "Watcha doing?"  
  
"Being bored," the two Briefs replied. "And more bordom."  
  
"I got an idea, how about we go and make our own little tournament? It'll be fun! We could invite Marron, her family, m family, and yours, and other friends like piccole and such?" Lizzya suggested as the two other saiyans nodded their head and stood up and nodded at her.  
  
"I guess it would be fun," Cynthia said.  
  
"I guess," Trunks said as he went to fetch his friends and so did Cynthia and Lizzya.  
  
"Hey dad, Lizzya and Trunks are making a tournament for whoever wants to participate and I'm just saying that if you'd like to join sign her whenever you feel like which will be at the park," Cynthia said as she went to tell Krillin and 18 and Marron.  
  
"Hey, Cynthia, Goku Goten and Gohan are joining, they're heading towards the park.  
  
"I think my dad is going to," Cynthia said as she stopped at Krillins house and rang the door bell and Marron answered.  
  
"Hello, what do you want?" Marron said.  
  
"Is your mom and dad home?" Lizzya asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you want to talk to them?" Marron said stubornly I don't know Marron's personality.  
  
"There's gunna be this tournement and we were hoping if you dad and mom wanna join," Cynthia said.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Someones at the door for you!" Marron yelled as she geaded to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Who is it? Oh, hi Cynthia dn Lizzya!" Krillin said. "WHy are you here? Is Goku here?"  
  
"No, but there is going to be a little tournament and we were hoping you and 18 would like to join?" Lizzya asked.  
  
"Sure, why not, it might be pretty fun, wheres the sign up sheet?" 18 said.  
  
"Its at the park for whoever wants to join," Cynthia said as the two couple nodded and they told them they'll sign up later. "Okay, bye!" and thw two friends went to tell Trunks about who might be joining.  
  
"Me, Cynthia, you, Goten, Gohan, Goku, Krillin, and 18 are joining," Lizzya said as she smiled at herself and stuffed a corn dog in her mouth and bit 2/3s of it off. "Boy, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Well, Piccole, Yamcha, and some other people who easeddropped are joining too," Trunks said, and smiled when Lizzya spilt some musterd on her outfit. "Looks like someone inherited messyness from your dad." Trunks sand in a sing-song way.  
  
"Shut up!" Lizzya laughed as she grabbed a napkin and wiped away the musterd from her pants. "Okay, now that we know who might be joining, our main problem began... Where is it going to be held at?"  
  
"Hmm.. Maybe we could find a deserted area in the woods?" Goten suggested.  
  
"Or maybe we could use our backyard!" Cynthia suggested also.  
  
"Maybe we could rent the arena from The World Martial Arts Tournament arena?" Trunks said as they all nodded at his idea and went to gather a few money they had. They came back with only one hundred and fifty-five bucks. "We could always nagoshiate with him." So they went to find the owner of the arena and he agreed on their deal and they were going to begin the tornament tomorrow at nine in the morning!  
  
"Goodmorning fellow people! The Amazing Tournament is about to begin! Please report to the World Martial Arts Tournament arena if you are a contestent! Thank you and tickets are for sale at the front office!" Lizzya yelled in the megaphone.People were coming from every neighborhood, and got tickets.Their 'little' Tournament turned into a miniture World Martial Arts. "Now, our first matct is with..." Lizzya looks at a list. "Uh- Goku versus.. uh... Someone named Whatever! Nah, Vegeta!" the two Saiyands walk up on stage.  
  
"Looks like dad decided to join," Cynthia said to Trunks as they both smirked. Goku was smiling at the crowd waving, and Vegeta was just standing there, with a straight face. "OKAY! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" she said after she snatched the megaphone from Lizzya. Goku and Vegeta got in fighting stance and they both charged at each other. The match was no longer visable, they were moving too fast for her to see.  
  
"Uh... Looks like... Ooooooh! Goku! That's gotta hurt! Ouch! Man, that Vegeta better watched what he's doing!" Goten said in the megaphone. "Oooooh! People, if you saw what just happened, you wouldn't believe it! Goku just blasted Vegeta with 'something' and he just suddenly vanish!" he then went to Lizzya and Cynthia and Trunks, he whispered. "I'm trying to add suspense.. but he did send a blast but he dodged it." "OKay, and looks like Goku is the winner, since Vegeta fell out of the ring! Oh, tough luck!" and Goku and Vegeta went towards the building.  
  
"Next on our list is this dude named Hakakakaka and Yamcha!" Lizzya yelled as the two warriors came out of the building. Hakakakaka is a fat dude, he has dark borwn hair eyes and skin and he is human. "This will be an interesting match!" and she snickered. "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" and she tossed the megaphone on the table and sat down and Trunks picked it up and described the battle.  
  
"Well, this match is over, looks like Hakakakaka just fell on the floor and passsed out! Well, there you have it folks!" Trunks said, minicking the World Martial Arts host voice. "Our next contender is Piccole and 18! Yay! Now I'm gunna fetch myself a soda!" and he tossed the mice to Cynthia and she caught it and watched the show. "18 is powering up and so is Piccole... Hmm, whats happening? Ooooh! 18 fel and- Oh no! She hit the floor- Wait! She missed it by a centimeter! She's still in the game 'folks' and Piccole is dodging 18's blasts like easy- Oooooh, thats gotta hurt you guys! 18 has just hit Piccole in the stomach and he is on the floor- Goten, count down-"  
  
"One, Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Goten said as Piccole was out and 18 was in. "Next is Krillin and Gohan!" and the two warriors walked up the platform and they waved at the crowd and smiled and beamed at them. "Let the match begin..." Gohan won, soon after an hour there has been four more matches, the next one was Marron and this human which Marron won, the next one was a man with muscles verses a geeky dude, the geeky dude won somehow... then it was these dudes who were twins, then it was Buu and Hercue, or corse, Buu won since Hercue sneezed and landed out of the ring.  
  
"Okay... Those matches were boing but the next match will be exciting cause it'll be-" Lizzya started as Goten tried to get the megaphone out of her hands. "It will beeee-" Lizzya kicked Goten out of her way. "Goten versus Trunks!" and she won the battle. "Hee hee hee hee!" Goten groaned he wanted to be the last one to fight, and he didn't want to fight his best friend. "Now, my brother will fight my best friend's brother! The 'suspension'!" Goten threw a cold look at Lizzya and the two boys got in fighting stance. "READY FI"  
  
"FIGHT!" Cynthia burted as the two half Saiyan boys charged at each other and vanished, Vegeta, Goku, Lizzya, and Cynthia saw what they did. Trunks dodged every attack Goten did, and Goten dodged every attack Trunks made. They kicked apart and landed on either side of the platform. "Ha-ha!"Then they both turned super Saiyan two and charged at each other, then oth dodged, but kicked each other on the face really hard and they fell to the floor at the same time and didn't get up.  
  
"Okay... the two fighters have both callasped! If none of the two get up, the fight will be forfitted! I think if one gets up that one wins.. who will get up?" Lizzya said as the two boys twitched a little and fell again. Then Trunks got up and rubbed his head in pain. "OOOOH! LOOKS LIKE TRUNKS BRIEF HAS GOTTEN UP AND-"  
  
"We're not blind you know!" someone in the crowd yelled.  
  
"I know- HEY!" Lizzya yelled, Lizzya has anger management she turned Super Saiyan and charged the person who yelled and kicked him out of the stadium. "TAKE THAT YOU BAST- AH- Loser!" she saw her mom and didn;t want to curse in front of her. "Okay... Trunks is the winner!" Then Goten got up and smield at his friend. They both got off and Goten ran and kicked his sister and grabbed the megaphone before it hit the floor.  
  
"Now! The last match of the semi semi semi final, the last very very last will be fought in one group, no team, everyone is against each other! And give it up not for Lizzya and Cynthia!" Goten said as he pointed at the two girls who got up the platform.  
  
"Let the best girl win," Cynthia said as she stretched.  
  
"Yup... No matter who wins, we'll still be friends right?" Lizzya muttered.  
  
"Of corse!" Cynthia laughed as they got in fighting position and Trunks told them to begin the match. First, Cynthia power up to Super Saiyan one, and Liazzya charged at her, Cynthia just saw Lizzya and dodged her attack, he hair was only hit. "That was close!" and she kicked her friend to the floor and kicked off to the air and floated there as the smoke cleared. She saw Lizzya standing, and she aimed two ki blasts and shot them and Lizzya shield her face and closed her eyes, but the blast exploded and she fell deeper into the floor.  
  
"Good- move-" Lizzya said seh got up and looked at her friend and powered up and turned super Saiyan one too. "Ka- Me-Ha-Me-Haaaa!" and the blast hit Cynthia and she nearly fell out of the rink but she powered up and missed it by a foot. "Hmmm, nice move..." and they contined for a least fifteen more minutes, both reaching the exact same levels.  
  
"Okay... Now I'll show you I've been hinding my powers from you and everyone else..." Cynthia said as she smirked at her friend and stood up. She then powered up even more, then she started to glow broghter, her eyes turned white, the whole thing, her hair grew longer and her energy was beyond what she had before. She was Super Saiyan two, but a strong one. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and she stopped powering up and flew to the floor since she floated to the air when she powered up. She was stronger then Trunks, Goten, and Lizzya combined. "This is my power..."  
  
"Om my gosh!" Lizzya yelled as she slightly back up, and she turned super Saiyan. "Well, it doesn't hurt trying to fight back..."  
  
"I guess so.." Cynthia said as she smirked to ehrself and thought. 'Actually it will... But still...' Lizzya made a punched at Cynthia but she easily dodged it and disappeared.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Lizzya asked, then she felt her ki above her and felt a sharp pain in her head and fell to the floor.  
  
"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... S-S-Six... Seve-e-en.... E-EE-E- Eight... N-n-n-nine. T-T-T-T-T-TEN!" Goten choked as he never knew Cynthia had this power and she was four times as strong as him! "Cynthia is the winner! Now, will all our semi semi semi.. ect winners come up here?" Goku, Yamcha, 18, Gohan, Marron, this geeky dude, a twin person, Buu, Trunks, and Cynthia went in the ring, which grew a little bigger and the adience moved back with the wall and the platform was twice as big then before. "Now, this is the last match for this game, the last person standing is the winner!" then the match started, Goku first took out the geeky dude with a push, 18 got the twin and flunged him out of the ring, Trunks went to take on Buu and Buu inflated and fell out of the ring, and Yamcha tripped and fell, and Cynthia was about to hit Marron when she broke a nail and gasped and ran out of the platform to get her nail treated. I don't know her personality Then, only Goku, 18, Trunks, and Cynthia were left, sadly.  
  
"Ooooooooh! Looks like the remaining four are hardcore and- I can't add suspense... Goten!" Lizzya yelled as she flunged the megaphone to Trunks.  
  
"Well folks, look like this match is on the ball!" Goten said as he stucked his tongue out to Lizzya. "Now 18 is heading towards Trunks, while Cynthia and Goku are in a huge match! How will thias end! Ahhhh! The suspension!" Goku and Cynthia were throwing every thing they could throw at each other, and Trunks and 18 were fighting and 18 landed accidently out of the ring.  
  
"No!" 18 yelled. "Damn it!" then crowd gasped at her remark and resumed at looking at Goku and Cynthia. They were in a blur, punching and kicking each other like mad!  
  
"Looks like its the end of the road with- Oh my god! Goku got hit and is falling... falling... falling..." This got Vegerta's attention, 'This girl actually beat Kakarott!' he thought. "Falling... falling... and oooooh.... Goku is out of the match by landing out of the ring! Oh my god! Its a sister versuses brother match in the grand finaly!" Goten said as he pointed at the two siblings. Cynthia was super Saiyan two, smirking as she landed on the floor and turned back to normal. Trunks was still super Saiyan two, and he smirked and saw how his sister was letting her guard down;.  
  
"You think my guards down?" Cynthia said as she disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks, but he turned around and hit her but she nearly got hit when she dodged it. "Well, think again, brother..."  
  
"Hmmm, well... I porbably should..." Trunks said as he saw his sister turn super Saiyan two like Trunks and she quickly hit Trunks on the face and he bounced on the platform and he got up quickly and glared at her for hitting him first. "Grrr...." then Trunks and Cynthia disappeared and started fighting and aiming punched, kicks at each other intensitlently and they flew in the air and punched each other hard on the face and they fell hard on the ground, but they flipped over and landed on their kneees, both...  
  
"I'm tired" Cynthia said. "I'm bored...." but then Trunks hit her and she smacked her face on the floor and made a crator in the floor, a small one though. Then the smoke cleared and Cynthia was kneeling and her hands supported her. Then she stood up and smiled, she had no scratches! Not an blood nothing! "That tickled..." then she hit Trunks hard on the stomach and he fell and hit the wall and fell on the floor.  
  
"The match is over folks! THE MATCH IS OVER! CYNTHIA BRIEFS WON THE TOURNAMENT! SHE'S WON!" Goten said as he told the people to leave as they paided the rent and went home. "That was fun!"  
  
"Nice match sis, how did you didn't get hurt when I hit you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, because I had a mask covering up my face, if I weren't wearing it I would have goteen hurt," Cynthia said. "And I'm wearing it because I have really bad scars from a scrape froma tree a little while ago so I made a mask quickly that resembled my face."  
  
"Okay...:" Trunks, Lizzya, and Goten said confused. "Okay, lets go eat some pizza!" Cynthia then didn't smile... she felt something bad coming, she didn't know what... but it was bad... She looked at her brother, but she guessed he didn;t sense it neither... She desperatly ignored the feeling and walked with her friends.  
  
"Cynthia! That was wonderful!" Bulma said as she hugged her daughter. "And Trunks! You were fantastic too!" they barely got home and there was a party at the house.  
  
"OKay... Sooo, when did they start this thing?" Cynthia asked as she saw a punch bowl and cookies and people they knew at her hosue, like Goku, Gohan, Vegeta of corse Krillin, 18, Marron, Piccole, Goten, Lizzya, Chi Chi, and other people. "I'm confused...."  
  
"Okay, now lets have punch!" Goten said.  
  
"Okay!" and Trunks punched Goten lightly."There, now this party is pointless..."  
  
"Agrees..." the two girls said as they blinked and slowly crepted out of the room. "I have no idea why they make some doopy parties for no good reason, I mean, those matches were just for fun... Since we were bored...  
  
"We- Wait... I feel someone's ki... stronger then anything we wittness..." Cynthia said as she went to her room and opened the window. "Its coming from over there... But I'm not sure if its friend or foe..."  
  
"Its probably a foe..." Silver said as she looked out too. "Or.. it could be neither....."  
  
"Lets go find out!" Goten and Cynthia said as they all jumped out the window and landed on the floor, they walked slowly out of the yard and then they all felt the ki, it was... above them.. they looked up and saw a dot in the sky, it was high in the sky, but they saw the dot thing move down towards them They quickly ran out of the way as the person hit the floor and smoked covered the area, the kids shielded their faces and closed their eyes from the dust.  
  
"Whoa... what was-" Trunks started as a ki blast hit him and he hit against a tree a few meters away. When the smoked cleared, there stood a man, with sharp green hair, and blood red eyes, his skin was whitish- blueish, and he was smirking at the kids.  
  
"The catch of the day... dead children...." he said in a cold tone and he disappeared and smacked Silve on the head and she hit the floor and hit her shoulder really hard and she hit a building with her head and passed out. "And weaklings to go..."  
  
"Why you!" Cynthia said as she turned super Saiyan and punched the new comer and he hit the floor with a loud crash and crack. "Hmph!" Then he saw Goku and Vegeta come outside, and they saw Gohan and 18 out there too. Cynthia then kicked off, flew a little bit higher, faced the enemy and sent fifteen ki blasts which all hit him and exploded. She laned near Trunks and Lizzya, as Goten shook his sister awake a little bit. "Trunks are you alright?"  
  
"I think so..."Trunks said as he got up and turned super Saiyan too, he and Cynthia both sent around twenty ki blasts and they made one last big one and shot it, as it flew towadrs the stranger, it combined, forming one big ki blast and it hit the enemy hard on the face and there was a huge explosion.  
  
"YAY!" the Brief kids yelled, but then four ki blasts came and hit all four kids, they all passed out and fainted......  
  
"Ugh... Where are we..." Cynthia moaned as she got up from the cold floor, she noticed Trunks, Goten, and Lizzya laying near her, on the floor, sleeping. She stood up and opened her eyes and saw darkness. "Whoa... I can't see... Am I blind..." but then she saw a small hole on the wall where light vame in. "Guess not..." and she walked over to the hole and peeped through and saw the dude who attacked them and an old man with a long beard and mustash which was orange and had blue eyes and pale skin and had a pointed hat.  
  
"You have done well, Demont... Here is your reward..." The old man said as he pulled a small medal out and handed it to 'Demont' and he bowed as he put in of his hand and he put it on his chest.  
  
"Thank you, oh Great Derek.." Demont said as he bowed and left.  
  
"Hmm... Jorge... come in..." Derek said, then a man with pale white skin with blue hair and red lips and green eyes came in. "Go check on the brats in the cell next door.. If any of them are awake... kill them..." Cynthia gasped as she ran to the floor and closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.  
  
Then the where Cynthia though was only wall, opened and Jorge walked in and Cynthia paniced but pretended to sleep. "Hmm.. They've seem to be sleeping... Yet I sense ki from one of them... Who could it be..." Jorge said in a deep cold voice. "Hmm... If it weren't for that damn Demont, we wouldn't have had these annoying prisinors... He had to knock out their parents and bring them here... He had to almost kill Prince Vegeta and Bulma... If that's what their names are, right... Cynthia..."  
  
'How does he know I'm awake...' Cynthia thought as she didn't move.  
  
"Its no use pretending.. I could read your thought, my young Princess..." Jorge said as he laugehd and she felt a cold arm around her neck.  
  
"Let go of me!" Cynthia yelled as she made a weak ki blast and shot it and Jorge dropped Cynthia as she scrambled to her feet and back away. "You jackass!"  
  
"That's no way to talk by a Princess!" Jorge yelled as he disappeared and reappeared and hit her by the neck and she fainted again. When she awoke, she was in another room, and it was bright and sunny... Then she saw a container with a label Trunks, and she found out she was in a container too, with her name on it! She banged on it and tried to blow it up but it was Saiyan-poof.  
  
"Let me out! Trunks! Goten! Lizzya! Get up!" Cynthia yelled, but her cries were just muffled by the container. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she was powering up, she couldn't stand the stress, the silence, and in the bright light. She powered up soooo high, the container broke and she fell on her hands and knees and was panting and catching her breath.  
  
"Looks like the young Princess has awoke..." Derek's voice echoed. "Well... Now my Princess... Just don't attack.. we just want to try some experiments on you and your young friends and I promise you'll live..."  
  
"NOOO!" Cynthia yelled as she kicked the containers of her friends and they woke up stared and confused and Cynthia had no time to explain when a blast hit her and pinned her against the wall, and was ready to explode.  
  
"Okay, now, children.. get back and I'll spear your friend here... That's right, now stay there... Good... Jorge, Demont, grabbed them and take them to the dungeons and leave them there to starve for the night..." Derek said as the two men appeared and grabbed Trunks and Goten and Lizzya by their shoulders and Derek took Cynthia somewhere else. When they got to another room, she was pinned against a table and was strapped into it and it was lifted so she was strapped to the table upside down standing up. Her blood was heading to her head and she felt she was gunna explode.  
  
"Ahhhh! Let go of- Ahhhh!" Cynthia yelled as she felt spikes come out of the table and was cutting through her skin on her arms and legs and head.  
  
"Since you've been bad you'll have to suffer... serverly..." Derek said as Cynthia yelled in pain and cried. Then the spikes disappeared and she was lowered so she was no longer upside down but was still strapped to the table. She was breathing in labor.. and she took a deep breath and saw the evil man laughing and she cried and then she felt the spikes come out again and she yelled so loud that Trunks heard her and forced his tears.  
  
'Cynth...' he thought as he looked back and looked away.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" Cynthia yelled as he arms and legs were covered in blood and her eyes were in pain from crying and her throat hurt and her mind was running fast and her heart was beating really fast. Then the spikes went back in and came out and went back in and came out and it did this for a mere 45 minutes as she lost a lot of blood and when she was un strapped from the table and fell to the floor and didn't have enough energy to stand up or sit down, she face was into the ground and her arms were bleeding and so were her legs, and then she felt someone grabbed her waist and carried her to a dugeon away from Trunks and her friends.  
  
Then the person tossed her in the room and she hit the floor head first and she opened her eyes and saw black.. then floor was all metal, the walls were too, there was no sorce of light and she was scared and hurt.  
  
'When is dad and Goku gunna save us...' Cynthia thought as she got enough energy to sit up right and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.   
  
Finish later, review if its bad or good please......I got the torture idea from the midevil times... They torture ppl with torturing devices, how it didn't tramitize you... whines... whines I didn't know who Bulla was until someone told me, and I guess its too late to change Cynthia to Bulla, so please don't critize on that.... and my friend wanted to be in the fic, her real name is Lisette, but I called her Lizzya cause it was funny! and her fave color is silver... well black.... please read and review  
  
DragonGirl0 


End file.
